Where'd You Go?
by NeedsBlueHair
Summary: [SONGFIC][Slight RinKaka]“Obito loved you Rin, and it was very obvious. But you refused to accept that fact, you refused to fall in love with him. Because you were to busy lusting over me.”


**I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

Where'd you go? 

_I miss you so. _

_Seems like it's been forever, _

_Since you've been home._

'_He said that…he loved me.' _

Her fingers traced over the tombstones writing, as if she was writing it herself. She knelt by the grave and let a single tear slowly fall down her cheek. _"Uchiha Obito…" _She whispered quietly. "Kakashi…why was I not able to see it?" She asked turning her head around to face the thirteen-year-old Kakashi.

Kakashi walked up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Did you refuse to see it, Rin?"

"I don't know what you mean by 'refuse to see it'". She said quietly while preventing her voice from shaking. She wondered, how could Kakashi not even be little bit upset about his death? He was his teammate. He was his friend. He was a great friend.

"Obito loved you Rin, and it was very obvious. But you refused to accept that fact, you refused to fall in love with him. Because you were to busy lusting over me." Kakashi's voice was his normal monotone. Again she wondered, what the hell is wrong with him? How could he not even be able to shed one tear? Why did he start talking about her lusting over him? What does _he _know about love or friendship? He can't even cry at his best friends funeral!

"I'm not _lusting _over you!" She shouted in her cracking voice. "I love you Kakashi!" She couldn't look him straight in the eye, because his sharigan eye frightened her too much. He looked down at the crying girl. The tears stung the back of her eyes. _How could he say I was **lusting **over him?_

"What do you know about me, Rin?" Kakashi asked. "And do not raise your voice. Just tell me, name one thing you know and love about me."

Rin didn't know how to respond. She was clueless of what to say. What did she know about Kakashi besides the fact that he was an all around gorgeous guy? "I…I…"

"Exactly," he began, "you know _nothing _of me. You were _lusting over me." _

"No, stop!" She screamed, "I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" She shook her shoulder, pushing his hand off. Her thin legs pushed her onto her feet and twirled her around to face him. "I loved Obito…but only as the brother I never had…" She cried as her shoulders moved up and down along with her sobs.

"It's not fair," said Kakashi. "You're not being fair to Obito. He loved you dearly and you keep saying that you love me, when you really don't." His voice was still stern and monotone and his eyes locked with hers. "That's not fair, it's his funeral and you won't even realize how much you even care for Obito. You loved _him_, not me. But you just refuse to believe it."

Rin let out a sob that she had been holding in for a little while and cupped her face in her hands. "Look who's talking!" She screamed. "You're telling _me_ this? You won't even feel any sorrow for him at his own funeral!"

"If you think I'm not even slightly upset, Rin, then you don't know me at all."

Her eyes widened and she made a small gasping noise. "Kakashi…" She cried. "Kakashi…Kakashi…"

"Obito was like my brother. No matter many times we fought. No matter how many times we disagreed. No matter how many times he has titled me as his rival. We were still friends, and we were still comrades." He now looked offended and his tone was now sounding slightly angry. "Obito was one of the few people I trusted. He was a pain in the ass at times, but that never meant that were not friends." Rin fell to her knees, trembling. The cold wind her face and blew through her hair. She let out a sob and wrapped her hands around her shoulders and began to cry. "No matter how much to want to disagree with it, you can't get over the fact that you love Obito far more than you love me."

"K-Kakashi-k-kun." She looked up at him. He gazed at the girl kneeling in front of him and studied the feature of her face. Her eyes were puffy, he nose was red, and her cheeks were soaked with tears. "Why d-did he have to die…?" She asked him. Kakashi brought his hand to her cheek and wiped the tears with the palm of his hands.

"I don't know, Rin." He knelt down to her level and wrapped his arms around her back pulling her into a warm embrace. "Why did you refuse the fact that you loved Obito?"

"I wanted t-to st-stay faithful t-to you…I didn't want to fall for Obito b-because…I thought it would get in the way of me l-liking you. I told myself that when we first became a team." Her tears soaked Kakashi's shirt and her nails clawed deep into his chest causing him to wince a little.

"Obito told me right before he died to protect you. From now on, I am to protect you, Rin, and make sure nothing ever happens to you. It was Obito's wish, and my command. I will protect you, no matter what." His words comforted her and caused more tears to spill. "I will **_never _**let **_anything _**happen to you. **_Ever." _**

Her head and hands rested on Kakashi's chest and her face was flushed. "Oh, Kakashi…" She whispered bringing herself closer to him. Her hands slowly went up his chest and around his neck, tightening the grip on their embrace. "Thank you…_thank you_!" Her voice cracked as she shouted her last sentence. "Don't ever let anything happen to me…I want to stay, so I could fall in love with you." Kakashi nodded and smiled a little.

"Whatever you say."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Are you alright?" Asked a concerned thirteen-year-old pink haired kunochi.

"Erm…yeah, what happened?" Kakashi said sitting up and clutching his head.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, I might've taken you down a little bit too hard." Naruto joked.

"You were passed out for about 2 hours." Said Sasuke not as enthusiastically as Naruto. Kakashi smiled at the team under his mask. _I haven't dreamt about her in a while. _Thought Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei. Is training over? I'm hungry and I wanna get some food!" Naruto whined while clutching his growling stomach. Sakura giggled and then brought her finger to her chin.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I'm pretty hungry too. Aren't you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Well, how about we go out to lunch then?" Kakashi suggested to the team.

"Alright! I'm starving!" Naruto cheered while running to the village. "Let's go! Hurry!" Kakashi stared at him and began thinking.

_He's so similar to Obito…he's always in a good mood and so enthusiastic._

"Wait, Naruto slow down!" Sakura shouted while trying to keep up with the fast Kitsune.

She's so much like Rin…she thinks she loves Sasuke, but doesn't realize how much she really cares for Naruto. 

Sasuke just slowly walked the same pace as Kakashi so they were walking side by side. Kakashi looked down at the Uchiha whose hands were shoved in his pockets and head tilted downward.

And he's very much like I was…in so many ways 

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke said looking as though he was snapping back to reality.

"What kind of food do you like?" Sasuke stared at Kakashi for a moment and began to think.

"…I like tomatoes."

"Well then let's go some place where they have good tomato dishes, okay?" Kakashi said enthusiastically. Sasuke stared at him again, this time he looked at little confused. The corners of his mouth then curled up forming an awkward smile.

"Okay…Thanks." Kakashi smiled at the young Uchiha and turned to face his head forward again.

It actually happened, you actually fell in love with me. And I accidentally fell in love with you. I promised to protect you. To never let anything happen to you. A promise that I still intend to keep. But, Rin, where are you?

Where'd you go? 

_I miss you so. _

_Seems like it's been forever, _

Since you've been home.

Please comeback home.

**Thanks for reading! I know it's really random, but review please! Flames are accepted! **

**-NBH**


End file.
